Did You Feel That?
by RevanOnasi
Summary: Theron and Onoja are expecting their first child. Some unspoken insecurities arise following an encounter for the soon-to-be parents.


Theron was lost in the holodrama.

Not a man typically given to mindless indulgence, Onoja was happy to let him enjoy the show. Nor she could deny how adorable it was he enjoyed these classics. Films already considered old when Theron was a boy. This holo in particular not seen by many within the Republic. Given to him by Lana who also found the hobby endearing. While Onoja had not taken to cinema as strongly as he, the time passed together was relished. Life not having afforded the couple many occasions in which they could be lazy. Something Lana knew well. Her gift engineered to give them just that.

Head rested in Theron's lap Onoja stretched out on the sofa in the front room of their East Minor apartment. Attention split between holo and a datapad. Focus proved more difficult in recent weeks. The more her stomach swelled the less organized Onoja became. Humorous for Theron who himself was accustomed to a woman normally punctual and painfully organized. He would redirect his distracted wife after bestowing a loving kiss upon her brow.

Rather dry reports coming out of Tython did not prove the most engaging of material. Archaeological discoveries by Master Till'in. Rebuilding issues that persisted years after the Imperial invasion. The continued struggles of twi'lek pilgrims to settle peacefully. Someone needed to read and make recommendations based off them. So at a distance Onoja continued to serve the Order. Attending meetings via holo from their flat. And Satele saw much of the work consisted of these reports. More then once Onoja wondered if Theron spoke with his mother to arrange the unending flow of reports that required attention and kept her from training other Jedi. Though it was difficult to imagine them sharing such a candid conversation. Theron continued to keep both of his parents at arms length and Satele was not the type to allow outsiders to dictate the needs of the Order.

After reading another half-page the woman finally flipped the datapad off. Tomorrow they would be read she vowed. Hopefully replied to but Satele had been understanding so far she reminded herself with a little sigh.

"Everything okay?"

Onoja looked up at Theron with mild confusion until she realized he noticed that discontented exhale. From the moment he first heard their baby's heartbeat in the physician's office, the man was remarkably attentive. Subtle shifts of her mood, mild health complaints, none of it escaped Theron. Sometimes to annoyance though Onoja could appreciate his concern. It was his son growing in her womb after all.

So she smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek. Explaining herself as one delicate finger on the other hand tapped the darkened screen of the datapad, "Not the most riveting of reading materials."

"Boring is good. I prefer you being bored right now," Theron countered drily.

The faintest hint of adventure set the soon to be father into a minor panic. All but threatening to lock Onoja in their bedroom if she so much as looked at her lightsaber. Aside from maintenance the weapon sat on the rack alongside his former masters. She was happy not to wield it. Somehow it felt wrong, taking a life while her body nurtured another.

Awkwardly bending Theron brushed a soft kiss on the top of her nose. Thumb tracing the line of her jaw. The following sigh a little more contented then the first and Theron smiled to hear it. "Besides, don't tell me Drezzian Holiday isn't keeping you riveted? I've heard those terrible Tionese ballads you sing in the fresher."

"Theron!"

Playfully she pouted and gave his shoulder a gentle push. Theron laughed leaning back into the sofa. Gaze returning to the holo until Onoja sharply gasped a second later.

"What is it? Should I call the doctor? It's too early," Theron spat urgently.

"Orgus moved!"

Theron remained tense but looked at her pregnant stomach without understanding. One brow quirked in silent inquiry about the statement. Frantic Onoja grabbed his hand and dragged it to her belly. She did not know when Theron would have another chance to feel what she just had. The look of excitement and wonder on her face keeping Theron quiet. And then, his own expression shifted. Awe-struck as he felt his son moving. The tiny but firm kick delighting the couple.

"Is that the first time Ngani kicked?" Theron asked in a hushed whisper.

Onoja nodded, remaining otherwise perfectly still. Choosing to ignore his choice of name. A subject neither yet agreed on. Holding Theron's palm to her while their son proceeded to put on a show. In a whisper Onoja asked, "Can you feel that?"

"Yeah. I can," Theron assured. Except for the holodrama playing in the background there was no other sound. They sat together in careful stillness. Attention focused on their unborn son. Onoja did not dare breathe until it was clear the baby was settled for the time being. Then Theron added in a grave tone, "Shit, it really is real. We're going to be parents."

Worry dripped into her heart like ice. Onoja sat up, swinging her feet off the sofa to face her husband. Words were difficult to form with the sudden lump in her throat. She reached out to place one hand on Theron's knee. The contact snapping the man from his daze. He saw the look on her face then scrabbled for the remote. The movie stopped playing a moment later. Silence amplifying the anxiety Onoja now felt.

As she withdrew her hand from Theron he leaned forward and snatched it back. His grip surprisingly tight. Enough to make Onoja wince as she found herself pulled closer.

"Sorry," he quickly said, hand relaxing but not releasing Onoja. "What I said?"

Onoja nodded. Still not trusting herself to speak. Even making eye contact was proving difficult. Hormones made a mess of her emotions and the woman did not wish to lash out unreasonably. It might be funny in a holo but this was real life. The last thing Theron needed was to be unfairly accused of not wanting this child.

"I'm excited. Believe me, I am," Theron said before planting a kiss on her brow. He touched her stomach again. Lovingly caressing the small bump beneath her tunic. "You've had the benefit of the Force. Until I felt Orgus move right now this was nothing more than a concept. Guess it's time to think about the nursery huh?"

The smile which followed relaxed Theron who reached out to run his finger over his wife's bottom lip. He conceded the issue of their sons name hoping it would set Onoja at ease. And it worked to some degree. Though she was determined not to disregard Theron's wishes in the matter.

"Orgus Ngani Shan," she declared softly.

"Yeah. I like that. Orgus Ngani Shan," Theron agreed. He wrapped Onoja in his arms and drew her close. The matter seeming almost settled until she lightly cleared her throat. From experience Theron knew it meant her concerns were not yet put to rest.

"You don't feel you've given up too much to be here?" Onoja asked with a timid voice.

"Me?!"

Immediately she regretted asking. The incredulous look on her husband's face making her cringe inwardly. Still, it was not a thought which came without cause. Nor was it the first time Onoja found herself dwelling on it. They had been together years before Theron finally proposed. His first one after Nathema had not exactly seemed an exuberant one. More then once Onoja wondered if maybe Lana or Senya had a hand in Theron's second attempt.

Then there was his career.

A lifelong field agent who experienced more than his share of close calls and near-death experiences. Now with a son on the way Theron promised he would stick to safer, more boring duties around SIS. Onoja grateful for the vow but concerned by it nonetheless. What happened if Theron grew bored of routine?

"You're giving up being a Jedi, and no one is better equipped than I am to understand what kind of sacrifice that means," Theron was saying with a shake of his head.

Satele. Of course Theron knew in the most intimate way possible not every Jedi would turn their backs on the Order. More than a way of life, to some it was the core of their existence. Important enough to abandon a child for.

Except, it wasn't a sacrifice. Not to Onoja.

Neither was it their son driving Onoja to part ways with the Order. A life with Theron meant more than anything the Jedi could provide. Certainly he knew that?

"I should be worried about you. What if you get bored and decide - swinging a lightsaber is more comfortable than changing diapers," Theron finished with a half snort.

With a playful roll of her eyes Onoja countered, "Ooo. Let's see death defying feats of acrobatics with a lightsaber or cuddling our baby? Battle after battle or spending my life with the man I love?"

"Alright. I'm the one here who gets to be a smartass young lady," Theron said sternly. The light in his eyes giving away the playfulness of the admonition. In a softer tone he said, "I haven't given up anything to be with you Onoja. In fact … I like to think maybe I've earned this happiness. We've earned this happiness. Now. Why don't we pick out some furniture for the nursery tomorrow? I saw you eyeing that crib in the Jrade District last week."

Resting one small palm to his broad chest the woman hummed her happy agreement. Eyes falling shut as their mouths came together in a soft kiss. Theron shifted so he could slide one arm beneath her knees. Onoja obliged by putting her own arm about his shoulders.

Theron went to his feet carefully. Cradling his wife in his arms and with one of the crooked grins Onoja loved so much he suggested, "How about bed?"


End file.
